Super Dragon Ball TA Series (ENGLISH)
by Thou Kanshie
Summary: 9 years after defeating their most ferocious enemy, the Neo Z-Warriors fid themelves in confrontations that colosally increase the stakes of all universes they have protected, as they approach slowly to the one entity that haunts them and aims to end everything: Chaos.


S uper Dragon Ball TA

Saga I: The New Super Androids

YEAR: AGE 904(Dragon Ball).

9 years after the land was at peace, something was happening in purgatory; doctors Gero and Myu had created the Dr. Subta to take revenge on Goku. Dr. Subta had the terrible idea of creating Super androids: M-500, R-50, T-1000, and he mutated into D-100. He betrayed Gero and Myu, absorbed some souls from Hellish region of Purgatory, developing a certain rivalry with M-500; both plotted to attract Goku's attention, so he would call their friends. They lost against D-100, but once the Sailors reached their Mega Sailors transformation, triumphed over M-500. He challenged them again in a race to see who climbed the Tower Korin, where Sonic was the winner. To do this, Goku and Vegeta had reached grade 2 of Ssj4 to comply with a second fight after the race. They appeared; the most powerful 4 Androids, who were rivals to each other: M-500 and D-100, T-1000.

Goku felt T-1000's presence and had tried to defeat him at Korin's Tower. Before concluding his battle, at the midst of the struggle T-1000 explained that his goal was to absorb Sailor Chibi Moon, The Ultimate Lifeform Shadow and the Saiyan Prince. At the end of this fight Goku was defeated, along with Luigio, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter at the hands of the other 3 Super Androids they tried to stop. At the beginning they had a big advantage but T-1000 arrived from his fight with Goku to overpower them, turning the tables. T-1000 gathered with R-50. Meanwhile, Sonic went to Mobius with Shadow to find the Chaos Emeralds in order to exceed their powers once more.

Goku then decided to set the terms and date of the next battle: Planet Illusion, in 2 days. At this time, Goku and the others were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, as hard as they could, tapping into their new powers. The time had finally come, Goku was the first to fight T-1000, in the grade 3 of Ssj4. That battle came to cause destruction all over Planet Illusion, causing Helios to worry and fear for his citizens' safety, who lived there. The other androids interfered to help, D-100 sacrificed himself and divided into 9 Super Saibamen. The other merged their circuits and cells with them, turning them into mini-replicas that massacred the heroes. Sailor Moon, seeing the suffering of his fellow caused shame and guilt to M-500 to see the error of their ways, making him seek redemption.

He sacrificed himself by self-destructing with T-1000. Unfortunately, T-1000 was mostly made of mercury alloys, and could regenerate and blew the broken M-500 remains, leaving only his head. Luigi managed to throw the head close to Sailor Moon. M-500 persuaded her to let out her anger. T-1000 stomped his head, and Sailor Moon unleashed her fury, turning into a Mega Sailor SSJ2. And as all the Sailors were united and bonded, they too transformed. This meant a serious problem to T-1000, as he was humilliated. In a desperate measure to survive, he absorbed Shadow, by tempting him to fight him.

This was his first transformation. His new look was a shiny aqua-green intimidated skin, with a face of a can, with more muscles. Just the Sailors could match him, but were eventually defeated and placed in a pyramid by the newly rebuilt Super androids D-100 and R-50, while Sailor Mars remained. She turned Mega Sailor Ssj2,killing the Saibamen mutants before humiliating T-1000. But then he found and absorbed Sailor Chibi Moon reaching its third form. Overpowered, Sailor Mars, as a last resort, unleashed a Mega Final Flash with all its power against him. Whatever damage she dealt, he regenerated and immediately knocked out Sailor Mars. To even the odds, the other Sailors who fought with the other two androids, ultimately destroyed them and their database information stored on Dr. Subta's lab's computer in Purgatory was lost and its capsules were overloaded and destroyed.

Then Goku, Vegeta and the others tried to stop T-1000, but only made absorbing Vegeta easier for him, His terrifying, invincible power slaughtered everyone, filling Goku with so much rage, Chaos possessed him, unleashing energy. To regain reason, Goku used his previous training with his master Korin before the battle to control his outburst. Then Sonic finally showed up in the android's face show him Super Sonic 3/Ssj3, thanks to the Emeralds. His speed and might outclassed and humbled T-1000, Sonic beat him to the point of making him breakdown and spit Vegeta out, reverting to his 3rd form, while Trunks created a formula to separate the other 3 heroes from their system. T 1000 betrayed R-50, since he bossed him a lot, feeding him up. Then he began destroying the galaxy as frustration; spreading fear across all beings, since he had become the terror symbol of the entire Universe 7.

Goku stopped him momentarily to propose another fight, this time T-1000 decided that the place would be the dark deserted moon Dactario, deep in U7's corners. There 3 days began the most brutal fight yet .Meanwhile, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Mario and Luigi appeared on Supreme Kai's planet, to prepare their tails with the help of the Elder Kai to help fulfill the legend of Super Saiyan 5. They showed up in the battle stage, and became Golden Great Apes, to reach Ssj4. But because they were dead, they did not help realize the legend because Spirnoku changed the mythical requirements so that it would be easier to fulfill it: 4 Super Saiyan 4's are required, as long these aren't dead now, nor have died over 3 times, unless they die to aging. Then Sonic and Mario turned into Golden Great Apes. Mario could go Ssj4.

Everyone counted on Sonic transforming too, but he was still a teenager, he lost all reason as a Golden Great Ape, and began attacking everyone. Sailor Galaxia returned from paradise and upgraded into Super Sailor Galaxia, and attempted to reason with him, but Tails was the only one who was able to bring him back.

Finally Sonic became Ssj4. When he started fighting he was untouchable. Unfortunately, Goku also lost reasoning again for a moment, and T-1000 took advantage to beat him brutally. When came the time that was on the verge of dying, Goku calmed himself, a mysterious source of energy manifested. Goku become the next face of legend, Super Saiyan 5. Long silver hair, no eyebrows, and Red pupil eyes.

Goku was invincible against T-1000, outclassing him, avenging all the people he killed. T-1000 was driven to a fit of insanity as he decided to destroy what was left of the Solar system, but Goku had no problem countering his attack with a Mega Kamehameha. When T-1000 decided to escape, he chased and wiped him out with a Super Dragon Fist. Finally the entire universe had been saved, and all were indebted to Goku once more. Then T-1000 would be sent to Purgatory, where demons will keep him on a leash, and other souls would take revenge for the suffering the Androids caused them.

To be continued…

S uper Dragon Ball TA

Saga II: The Legendary Star Spirit Saga

DATE: December AGE 904 – January AGE 905(Dragon Ball, December 2005 (Mushroom Kingdom).

Humanity was organizing 2 Martial Arts tournaments. Many of our heroes, along with many ordinary fighters participated in one of them in East Capitol. Mario won the finals against Sailor Jupiter. Hence all the people recognized him and his fame began to enlarge. Another took place in West Capitol City, where the rest participated. However, something amiss was going on. A dead Supreme Kai under the guise entered the tournament to test the might of our heroes. It was South Supreme Kai who outclassed the competition. He Sailor Jupiter, whom he persuaded to tap into her true power. After some warm-up, Sailor Jupiter considered his proposition and went Mega Sailor SSJ2. Everyone was wondering what business a god had all the way from far in the spiritual realm. Even Kibito Kai and Elder Kai wondered what his intentions were.

Mid-tournament, Mario's old foe, Wart planned revenge on him to get the power of Star Spirits. He tried once, unsuccessfully. He interfered later on in one of the battles wielding a dangerous weapon, but he failed again and was expelled from the tournament by flying away. He was incarcerated In jail, a black spirit heard him curse Mario and surrounded him. He convinced him to join forces to stand against Mario, much to everyone's surprise. They assaulted the heroes aboard an interdimensional ship, threatening Earth. The heroes entered the ship. The lesser heroes followed. They needed to reach the bottom to confront the pair, but they had to beat plenty of challenges. They beat the first obstacles, while rescuing one by one, the Minor Pale Spirits, key to defeating evil.

The South supreme Kai had briefed them about a spirit, Makatma, who was in a past life a conqueror, he surveyed and ruled even more worlds than Freeza, but he was witness of the fall of a great evil, as the great spirit of South Supreme Kai himself explained, the evil threat consisted of servants of an evil vicious cult, with miserable lives. They were soldiers to Makatma. They were ordered by the cult to keep him in the prison they were currently on, along with a demon they kept in for a long time. Then they met Wart, outmatched him and forced him to flee.

Another of the greater challenges was to defeat a dragon that killed Makatma marking his second death. After beating the heroes, he revealed that he was long cursed by a spell to spend his life guarding the demon. He revealed that Demon to have been a warmonger that invaded his planet, Yamumetsa Kar. He had promised to give a bloody death, as his friends who were sentenced to assist in guarding him in the middle of nothing. These 4 dragons had names such as Ryu-Senshi-sama-Ken. 3 of the dragons died due to age, but this one was kept alive by the spell only to grieve them. He then allowed himself to be beaten. The heroes beat the remaining challenges, getting closer to Wart y Makatma.

Upon meeting Makatma, he unleashed his army against them, and took them to an abandoned city. Goku was getting exhausted, and would have been defeated, if not for the Minor Pale Spirits. Goku coupled his energy, with the Pale Shadow Ray, ending Makatma, and causing an overload in the ship's reactor.

The ship was falling apart, yet everyone escaped. Upon the remains was a god who championed Makatma long ago, Akuma-Yin-Kira. He intended to turn one of the Neo Z-Warriors against them. Transplanting the old Vegeta's pride into Sailor Mars, she was easily corrupted. Kira claimed that soon would his trustworthy warrior return, Jai Chun, along with beasts trained for war embracing evil and spreading it across many worlds 1500 years ago. These were his army of choice: 7 Templar Pure Demons. Sailor Mars' ego, was manipulated by the sorcerer Cerebellus,

Bewitched, Sailor Mars' new evil personality shocked the gang. She wanted to fight Sailor Jupiter. Rita obliged, as Kira would have planned. A very vicious battle began as the rest would swarm through Akuma-Yin-Kira's army. Wart was a constant hinderance along the way. Sailor Moon planned to surpass her limits once more to scare him off. The others attempted to fight against fate in Akuma-Yin-Kira's hideout. Jupiter had returned, but for that she had to kill Sailor Mars, who envied her power towering above hers, being fitter to be a hero, similar to Goku and Vegeta's rivalry. The heroes gathered together to stop the evil threat of Akuma Yin, up in space. All the Sailors reached Mega Sailor Ssj3, to humiliate and finish off Wart. Only Akuma Yin remained. Sailor Moon y Gohan were delayed fighting a hitman with botanic powers. But the energy siphoned from Aku Mars and Sailor Jupiter's fight served to revive Jai Chun.

Once they arrived at his ship they witnessed the prodigal warrior's return. Jai Chun had 99 lives; every 10 times, he became stronger, with more imposing forms. He adapted well to his foes' attacks. Yet, Sailor Moon, Goku, Sonic, amongst others, killed him 15 times, prompting to tap into a new form. To make matters worse, he aimed to make his warriors' resurrection public, so he took on the Neo Z-Warriors on Earth. People witnessed Jai Chun transform and evacuated the city struck by many disasters. Jai Chun fell to Goku as SSJ5, and th other heroes killed him 6 other times. Jai Chun was slowly convinced the only ones to best the Neo-Z Warriors were his elite squad.

He summoned the 7 Templar Pure Demons. They submerged all surroundings in utter darkness. Goku left the others just to see how well they fare without him, He returned convinced they need him more than ever. Full of energy, yet a bit disappointed, he fought. Jai was killed enough times to unveil 2 other forms, but Sonic, Goku y Vegeta could counter his evil power. Kriffin, Masher, Ehnon, Kamenon, Ultra, Gojul, y Rayger. The mighty Templar Pure Demons, could go toe-to-toe with Ssj5. After the Saiyans gravely wounded Masher and eliminated Kamenon the other 6 received his energy, and overpowered the Neo Z Fighters. They realized the only way to beat them was to use the power of the Star Spirits. They travelled to New Star Road to master the Peach Beam. Mario's previous experience let him master it quickly, long before the others. They were again ready to face the Pure Templar Demons. Their confidence, arrogance and training gains peeved Jai Chun; he fired a blast they dodged that instead destroyed Kriffin. They used the Peach Beam, killing Jai 20 more times, to make him transform one last time. Then he redistributed Kriffin's power amongst the other 5 demons, so they could achieve their Hyper Form, starting to belittle Vegeta. Goku used the Star Spirits individually, gaining an advantage.

While the Z Fighters turned the tables again, Elder Kai created a new set of Potara earrings through a ritual only to be used once in an eon. When the Z warriors were by perish, these earrings they sent them to Sailor Mars and Jupiter, through several space carriers protected by several planets safety messengers and guards, until they reached Uranai Baba, who gave them to Sailor Jupiter. The Governors of the planets protected them with everything they could. Sailor Jupiter found it difficult to convince Rei to merge by Potara, but she eventually obliged. That fusion's product could reach SSJ2 and 3 too. Sailor Jupimars had the advantage at the beginning, but was separated and both Sailors were dominated, worse than before. Jai Chun decided to destroy all life by merging with Akuma-Yin-Kira, who broke down. Both formed a monster, along with the evil pure planted in Wart, which dominated Goku and company. However, by the grace of Spirnoku, Kaykuu and Queen Serenity, Goku calmed down at the brink of death and became the SSJ6, when everyone thought it was impossible. Mario combined the powers of the Peach Beam, with the wishes of the Toad citizens that protected the messengers, with the Pale Shadow Beam, creating a large sphere of Star Energy to unleash upon the evil monster Zero Yashame Kuma. Goku easily killed the remaining Templar Pure Demons even at their third and strongest form (Galactaku). Hope slowly was restored, and faded the idea of Ssj5 as the ultimate transformation. They thought it to be impossible, until the grace, peace of mind and faith in Goku enabled himl Super Saiyan 6. Finally, Mario prepared the Universal Beam, with the Star Spirits and Pale Shadow Spirits, and annihilated Zero Yashame Kuma, along with the sadistic wrathful spirit of Akuma Yin, restoring peace to all universes. The regime of pure evil had ended. The Star Spirits congratulated Mario for using the ultimate stellar weapon on his own, defeating what was revealed to be another group of pawns by Chaos. The plumber was awarded with the Ssj5 transformation. Sailor Moon returns home to raise her present time's child Chibiusa Tsukino. But our heroes have yet to anticipate the toughest conflict of all lifeforms. Chaos will become each time stronger. Enemies and demons from the past will try to end Goku and his league of heroes as the future becomes gradually bleaker.

END

S uper Dragon Ball TA

Saga III: Judgement of Mantrax, Lungam and Daredemon

 **DATE: AGE 905-907 (Dragon Ball), AGE 2005 (ciudad de Tokyo), 22nd Century (Mobius), Year 2020 (Corrector Yui).**

15 billion years ago, when the deity Kaos and the first supreme Kai' ancestors, created by him, created the universe, Kaos was divided into two entities: one is known as the first God, and Chaos, whose intention was to oppose the order that its counterpart preserved. Both were the same being. So to establish cosmic order, Kaos locked Chaos in a box, and warned much later, to all living beings to be created to exist in that regard (including the Lungam and the Daredemon, Homo Habilis, the Mantrax) not to open the box. Nobody knew that a piece of Chaos managed to escape it, and would spend even thousands of years looking for the perfect specimen to possess. After millions of years, Chaos' residue came to planet Mantrax, and possessed the individual which according to him, was different to all individuals of their race. Then, it made him surrendered to its will.

Then, along with all of the Titans procreated by Gaia, Ouranus conceived a hybrid with impressive powers, called Andora. She lived with her father and grandmother. She had created an amulet called XY Heart, which attributed to good luck. The possessed lone Mantrax once met and tempted her to go to the temple guarding the box. In return for opening it, he promised to give her everything she wanted, including the fruit of the Tree of Might, grown at the home of his father. Obviously, she wasn't old enough to eat it, but accepted. After opening the box, Chaos was released to join its remains, and caused havoc across the Cosmos. This was the beginning of the Sailor Wars, around 5 billion years ago. Decades later, Sailor Galaxy clashed with the ungodly force. Although she sealed it within her sword, it was released and possessed her to kill millions of Sailors (Sailor Massacre). Their spirits, essence gave birth to 24 Ultra Sailor Senshi. They would be trained in the cosmic void by the Titans. The leader would be Sailor alpha, however the strongest of the guild would be Sailor Sigma, who sensed and absorbed Saiyan energy through ultraradioactive means by sensing the power from the first ever Super Saiyan to live, Yamoshi Dralach. Meanwhile, over the course of years, all beings were sheltered in Titans' pure Paradise. Along the way, the possessed Mantrax infiltrated Paradise and inserted some of Chaos in Andora, corrupting her, and defile the heart of XY. Since then, it released negative energy. Andora had lost reason and possessed Chronos, to kill his father Ouranus, whom Chaos also controlled for a few minutes to start a vicious cycle of family betrayal, Typhoon the half-titan, son of Gaia and Tartarus, was possessed too. For millennia the Titans were testing and honing the skills of the first creatures of the Cosmos to mold them into warriors. Whoever passed the final trials, would earn the XY Heart for their race, without knowing that this was chaotic energy. The most prominent candidates were Mantrax and Darey, but a possessed Chronos by Chaos, lied to Kaos that wielding the Heart would make them cruel and ambitious, and in millions of years they would conquer the entire universe. Kaos' and Ouranus decision paradoxically prompted their evil: they were considered traitors, they were declared war. The Lungam and the Mantrax, joined the Darey. They soon attacked Paradise, however the hominids, Titans' champions, defeated them, and were rewarded as Kaos would expel the fallen 3 races. All that time until now, they felt hatred for the human race, coveting the heart XY, who they believed was theirs. Their leader, the possessed Mantrax is called the Unique, Fallen One; as well as the Devil, his demonic minions would be the Darey, Mantrax and Lungam in exile. For millions of generations, bloodthirsty warriors were raised to feel no emotion, they were cold, heartless, as Chaos itself would want. Millennia later, the Gods would inherit the rulership of all, guided by Zeus to prevail at the Great Titan War. Zeus would reign over the Earth, the Homo Habilis were replaced by better hominid races, and the Titans would be sentenced to Tartarus, underneath the recently created Hades. Then Zeus built Olympus over Paradise's ruins. Andora would then die and reincarnate in Sailor Sigma, one of the Ultra Sailor Senshi, which resulted from the merger of the energy of the millions of Sailors whom Sailor Galaxy killed millions of years ago. During this time they trained themselves. Much like Andora, Sailor Sigma became mentally unstable, and would often be conflicted with her past self, due to XY Heart's isolation beyond her reach, weakening her.

The Lungam appropriated the XY Heart for 5,000 years, 15,000 years ago, then the Mantrax, then along with the Daredemon, they decorated it, altering it. Spirnoku stole the Heart and hid it in the core of the Moon. They invaded at the time but were defeated by lunar hominids, which would evolve into Millennium Kingdom's Selenites. The Darey, or Daredemon, attacked shortly before the invasion of the Negaverse Dark Kingdom. Then, they would have their second defeat at the hands of hominids, without claiming the XY heart. To finally take revenge, the tri-raced army infiltrated another unknown universe's Earth in 2020, seized control of the RedCom, fusing Bogles residues and the corrupt Grosser. They enslaved a few Earths, the RedCom programs, and slaughtered Princess Licca's Knights. They would travel to a future Mobius, bringing the Crystal Pharaoh of Saturn (the Act of birth of Sailor Saturn), releasing the 7 Pharaoh 90 Mistresses, who were unstoppable to our heroes, along with the descendants of the Galactic Shadow, sisters of the Judgment (Ztylette, Shadette, Domainique and Roxette).

Mario and Luigi were killed in their Earth, then the Neo-Z warriors followed except for Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Goten. Then, the inner Sailors would die at the hands of the Sisters of Judgement, along with the Outer Sailors. The Ultra 24 Sailors, who ended their nigh-eternal training, died, with only 6 survivors (Sailors Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Omega and Sigma). The student of Sailor Delta had uncontrollable impulses, leading to Corrector Yui subconsciously be controlled, killing Corrector Ai, Corrector Haruna, Licca, Izumi and Izamu. Sailor Sigma was the last to fall. At her final moments, she transferred her Saiyan DNA and powers, to Yui and Licca. They were the "students she never had". In addition to Dralach, owner of a transformation which was never revealed was considered beyond all transformations.

Ever since then, the 6 survivors were locked up in prisons drafting through space and time. They reincarnated by adopting the appearance of their students (and at the same time kept their same facial features and hair color). Sailor Saturn caught a disease unknown on their planet, Mobius was ravaged as Sonic, along with Sailor Uranus, and Shadow were also killed by the unholy vengeful army. Silver saw the corpse of his mentor Shadow and became a SSJ. He returned to the present with a time machine. In Mobius, King Kolond and Prince Daredemon, and his personal army, invaded briefly before being eliminated by this mysterious Hedgehog to everyone's eyes. Silver revealed himself to Sonic, along with the tragic future awaiting them, then everybody that Chaos' ultimate pawns would begin these slaughter events in the present, with a single difference: Crystal Pharaoh harbored insufficient energy in the past, the Sailor Saturn from that timeline had never reached the stage of Super Sailor. For this reason, SSj6 Goku was without backup and was defeated by the 7 Pharaoh 90 Mistresses. The Neo Z-Fighters began preparing for the war as Silver warned. Then, months later, they began invading.

First, Mobius. Halfway through the first battle, "The Open Door", Iruka and Tomoko Miyamoto entered (Sailor Alpha and Beta reincarnate with the same name), who were immune to Star power. Goku, was the only one that gained their confidence at the start. Later, the others would prove trustworthy. In the next battle, they encountered the Sisters of Judgement, who travelled to the past, to the chaotic Moon, which was created after Sailor Nemesis's death, trained and returned to the present, stronger. But the XY heart awakened the latent power of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon defeated Shadette with her new tapped power. Then the special Daredemon soldiers unit appeared. Sonic put a syringe in one of them, who had a deadly venereal disease and injected it into Domainique, destroying her. Roxette and Ztylette captured Goku after winning the battle with her maximum power. In their way to rescue Goku, the Neo Z Warriors met Moena Miyamoto also known as Sailor Gamma, with incredible power, they defeated Roxette & Ztylette and rescued Goku. At Spirnoku's ship they were offered treatment,. Later, Goku is sent to save the RedCom, with help of the personal virtual space transition technique from Master Morin Chan. He met Corrector Yui, who defeated the Mantrax which were there, by tapping into her powers as SSJ. Later, he also welcomed the protective Licca, which turns into SSJ, then Izamu and Izumi. Vegeta had met and mistreated Doll Licca to bring out her true power. The Neo Z-Warriors went to a secret supply base with a barren moon to destroy a spy, the Mantrasect. He unleashed the first embryo of the Queen. Only Sailor Moon and the Star Lights on SS-MSG, could defeat it. After much work, they succeeded and escaped the Moon that was set to explode. Then, the newcomers allied with Goku and the others to protect the Millennium Moon Kingdom from the Dark Kingdom and the Tri-Race army, successfully. Later, they defeated the Dixan Commander, but the positive energy used during their fight triggered the Crystal of Pharaoh and divided it into 7 shards. The first Pharaoh 90 Mistress that manifested was later eradicated in New Namek in Ssj5 Gogeta. The next Pharaoh Mistress (in Pluto) could not be defeated, since her origin's shard was divided in other 7 shards, yet the Neo Z-Fighters managed to release Haruhi Kageyama. Goku didn't know it yet; that the mighty pupils they allied with were the Ultra Sailor Senshi. They learned later through a statue preserving the Ultra Sailor Senshi's records including their ancestors: "Fountain of Wisdom and Memories".

The third Pharaoh 90 Mistress was defeated on the planet Taser by Corrector Ai by combining her hyper Electro-Angel form with her SSJ, mustering her form known Infinite SSJ, though really she was not herself. The toll of the first time as a SSJ on her mind made her sadistic. Yui felt that she was overtaken by rage, and fought her, severing her arm, and was forced to pierce her back. Goku attempted to separate both and heal Ai, but Yui refused and stayed, and killed the one that turned out to be a fake Ai. The true Ai was revealed to have trained with Spirnoku to become and control SSJ. The next Pharaoh Mistress was destroyed, however she took planet Mobius with her, since the fight on that planet released so much energy, it altered the center of the planet, dooming it. Mobius would be destroyed soon. Everyone escaped, and our heroes, except Mario who didn't bring a 1up Mushroom and died. Luigi was very sad, but learned to cope with his loss. Then, on an unknown planet, The Neo Z-Warriors defeated the fifth Pharaoh Mistress, along with waste from the virus that plagued Grosser and materialized him into the real world. There they met corrector Yui's companions and friends.

The Neo Z-Warriors tracked down and located the subject resulting from the fusion between viruses Grosser and Bogles. It, despite being extracted from the virtual world, was very powerful. Within the RedCom, the web site "The Heaven Site", had changed due to the virus corruption. Most of the time he was attacked yet dealt enough to bring the Neo Z warriors to their knees. A desperate Haruna was soon freed her wrath, was transformed into SSJ. After a long battle, and beating, the Grosser-Bogles merge behemoth decided to put an end to the entire RedCom through erasure, Haruna bounced back his disruption attack back to him with a Kamehameha, but over time, his own ball impacted against the ship that launched it, then destroying the behemoth with it. Days later, in a recon mission, they infiltrated a secret base, where a slave, with emotions deprived, revealed who'd help the heroes' ranks destroy embryos 2 to 21 (sons of the Queen Mantrax): Hinata Kageyama, a.k.a. Sailor Omega. Then, the heroes met Yui Kageyama (Sailor Sigma), who attacked Goku without reason. For all her immense power, she was also mentally unstable. She was calmed down and became their ally, and since then accompanied them. After our heroes defeated the Ronin unit of Lungam, the inner Sailors have prepared to face the greater threats that await them, already having brought their tail, to reach Super Saiyan 4. The Mantrax Queen's embryos 22 to 41 planned a full-on assault to the entire Sailors' Solar System. Yet, their invasion was suppressed as all Sailors eliminated them.

Then they decide to launch their offensive against the monarch Lungam. After passing through his maximum security, they finally find him along with on obstacle. The monarch was covered by 7 layers. Goku destroyed 4, the following 2 were co-dependent. Upon destroyed them, it only served to make him stronger and unstoppable. He shed much blood from our heroes. Sailor Sigma was being mentally attacked by Andora. But eventually they pulled through as she helped defeat the Monarch. However, the planet exploded, yet our heroes escaped. That same day was the day Spirnoku defeated the 2nd. Pharaoh Mistress himself. Goku and the others defeated the 6th one, and invaded planet Mantrax, where the Outer Sailors, yanked their tails out and reached Mega Sailor SSJ4. They were getting deeper, approaching the Queen more and more. Meanwhile, the Daredemon, begin to reflect on their past as it was revealed that they were slaves to the other 2 races, they recovered and emoted their emotions, but the Mantrax betrayed them as they did back then since they would break their crucial rule. The only one who comes out alive from the attack on the Mantrax is the Secretary of Defense, seriously injured. He kills the Queen saying: "the Government should fear the people, not the people the Government". He dies at the hands of the Unique Mantrax, who has been reincarnated in the Queen's most recent offspring, who rested besides her throne, The dying Daredemon revealed that their alliance had them unfavorably undermined as slaves to the Mantrax as well as the Lungam; he pleads upon Yui to kill the Unique Mantrax, to avenge their dignity, their soul, all they had sacrificed when colluding with their exiled comrades. Crying, he shed 6 tears, releasing energy that return the Ultra Sailors to life, causing the Heart XY in Sailor Moon and the others to reach their maximum power (this is also thanks to the newly purified Crystal of Pharaoh). The final battle begins, and our heroes fall desperately trying to survive. Thus, Yui Kageyama merged her soul, as well as Andora's, with Yui Kasuga's, to create the most powerful angel Warrior within Corrector Yui. Meanwhile, with Planet Mercury and Pluto's Dragon Balls, Spirnoku and the others restored all destroyed planets (in order they that were destroyed): Mobius, Neptune, Saturn and finally the Moon), then revive the dead of the recent invasion, as well as Sailors Mars and Pluto. Yui tried to reason with Unique Mantrax convince him that he was conflicted and did not want to embrace destruction, to let go of his leashes to Chaos, that all he wanted was love. She sang "A place called eternity", doing mental damage and jogging the Mantrax derelict's flashbacks of the past. Unfortunately, he only managed to tumble deeper into madness and a fit of rage as he suffered more. Meanwhile, special units of Sailors' Council and Freedom warriors scattered throughout the universe helped kill all embryos remaining. After the long suffering inflicted upon her allies by Mantrax's payback, Yui becomes a Hyper Saiyan with her ultimate Hyperactivation suit.

Goku and Vegeta planned to reach beyond SSJ6, the SSJ7; but for that they needed to embrace the passion of fighting and calm their souls even in distress, unlike the previous Super Saiyan transformations, achieved by rage, and calm at the brink of death. Yui beats Unique Mantrax and forces to expel the mold that represents Chaos, before destroying it. He returns and attempts self-destruction. Licca, uses Instant Transmission, to take to the remains of the evil planet, where Garlic was revived and sheltered, Mantrax explodes and eradicates all there, including Licca. Still, when everyone thought that it was all over, Mantrax Unique survived and came back in its original form, and kill Sailor Moon before transporting the Ultra Sailors and Silver to the future, then killed Corrector Haruna. AI attempts to defeat him, but it is impossible. Since he deems not worth fighting with Yui, Mantrax tries to destroy the universe with a hyper Kamehameha. Yui, tries to stop him with her hyper Kamehameha, while the rest, tries to distract him striking him from behind, yet that strategy didn't work. Thanks to the unexpected emergence of Sailor Nemesis, and with the help of Licca and Haruna from another world, Yui manages to finally destroy the Unique Mantrax, and saves the entire universe. Sailor Sigma's assistance upgraded into a Kamehameha; with Corrector Yui's they together swallowed Mantrax, creating a shooting star from the Kamehameha that would continue to destroy him, and all offsprings that come from his demonic nature, sentencing to that torment forever.

The Ultra Sailor Senshi and Silver find themselves in the future, a future without Lungam, nor Daredemons, only a weakened army of Mantrax in that time (because the changes in the past do not immediately affect the future, it is matter of minutes). The Ultra Sailor Senshi being reincarnate themselves, are now much stronger than before. They defeat the descendants of the Unique Mantrax and its army, (while his predecessors were killed in the past, they still do not disappear immediately). Silver turns into Ssj4, and destroys the last descendant that would exist in a Millennium, and the last specters of the Pharaoh Mistresses of the invading side, purifying the Pharaoh Crystal. At the same time, the Sisters of Judgement resurrected as well only to fall to the Ultra Sailor Senshi in their prime. The Chaotic Moon was converted into the true New Moon. Back in the present, Goku wished upon Shenron to revive Licca and Haruna, and to make planet Mobius indestructible for a long time. Everything is at peace. The servants of Chaos that planned their revenge upon the human race and all forces of good, for all time of the existence of the universe, were exterminated. The only threat to appear remaining is Chaos itself.

To be continued…

S uper Dragon Ball TA

Saga IV: The Fifth Evangelion

December 907-January 908(Dragon Ball), March 2016 (Neon Genesis Evangelion).

For a long time, since the origin of the universe, there have been two realities: one where was God, creator of the universe, was where Adam and Eve existed. All that time, in another reality, considered heretical and impure by the first reality's forces of good, Kaos had created the universe, and helped Zeno and the Grand Priest create a Multiverse and watched over all existence until now. This reality was where Goku, Sailor Moon, Mario, Sonic and also Corrector Yui and Licca lived.

Both realities would be different and apart until one day. In one reality, Adam and Eve committed the original sin. That events created repercussions until today, when all the souls from the newly built Dragon Ball's Hell would temporarily manifest a being with a combined hatred for all Neo-Z warriors, due to the lack of continuity between both realities' Hells. This being named himself Mohammed (since the Crusades, it was believed that the Arabs were being supported by Satan) to give Arabic people from Evangelion's Earth a tarnished already sullied reputation. He is known as the spawn of Satan, but no kinship with him was confirmed. However, when in previous' Hell's Martial arts tournament, Cell exploded and destroyed Hell, King Yemma and other deities commissioned building a 2nd. Hell, Mohammed appeared, divided in two parts: in the hell of King Yemma's ogres, (40% in a body), and the remaining 60% under Israel, in a post Third Impact's Earth. The first wreaked havoc in Earth's city, drawing the attention of Goku, by having feel his terribly large Ki, and called the Neo-Z warriors. They followed him to Kami's Temple surveyed by Dende's successor Genge, while a wounded Cherub named Joshua, visited the guardian to reveal the past, and a secret about his world and universe while having his wounds treated:

In the beginning of the other reality, God created all that exists, the Earth being the latest of his creations. God decided to create a race to his image and resemblance: the human being, to populate and survey it. All the angels agreed with His idea, except for Lucifer, who believed that humans were not fit to control Earth, but the angels were qualified instead. He tried to convince God, but He replied out that it was the best course for life, since it would give new life a chance to evolve. Soon, Lucifer declared war to God after feeling ridiculed, and as a symbol of this war, created the Serpent's Light, a portal/mirror that corrupts everything by passing it through a third alternate reality for a few seconds, Nega Reality, making it malignant. Only Lucifer could pass through it without being inverted. Obviously, most of the Angels joined God's side. On the proto-planet that God Himself would be based off to create the Earth, there was a battle between many battles; the Archangel Michael and Lucifer waged war. Miguel lost his sword Excalibur, while Lucifer was forced to retreat and shattered his mirror, leaving it in 2 pieces. Two of his accomplices, whose names in the Apocrypha NERV recovered were translated into Japanese as Nagisa and Kaworu, took both halves, sending one half into a floating world that would later become Evangelion's purgatory. Miguel recovered his sword, but lost sight of them.

Days later, the Archangels Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Raguel, Uriel, Ramiel, Sandalphon, along with other 11 normal Angels Sachiel, Shamshel, Gaghiel, Matariel, Israphel, Sahaquiel, Iruel, Leliel, Zeruel, Armisael and Tabr, found the 1st. Half, and tried to test it, but triggered something within it as it took them through Nega Reality, then to the gaseous world to be reshaped as Limbo. In 10 minutes, they managed to exit. They didn't know that when they were pulled through the portal, subparticle smidges of the essence of each angel separated and inverted from pure to impure (except Raphael, and Joshua, known as "the angel whose more wounds are slow to heal" and Apollyon), hence forming from near-scratch, the aliens dubbed "Angels" the Eva Units would fight (most names were the same, but translated from the Arabic as they would manifest as photonic projections and visions in the perspective of plenty Arabs, including Islam's prophet Mohammed). They were impure, yet they were not demons, they were neutral, although they were also often called Fallen Angels. The first 2, Adam and Lilith, exited their birth interphase as counterparts to Michael and Gabriel, they warped into the reality of God at birth, and then Adam was incarcerated in a meteor named White Moon. Meanwhile, Lucifer killed an angel and disguised as him to regain access to Heaven.

1 week later, Lucifer took the other Serpent's Light half and passed through the Tree of Life, creating its counterpart, the Tree of Death. Because it became impure, The Tree of Life and its counterpart no longer could remain in Heaven, so they were expelled into space. The angels triumphed over the traitors, but it was late by then. Lucifer attempted escape. Michael caught up to him, but he transported his sword to the vacuum of space. Days later, God began to create the Earth, and his angels would protect the construction. The 5th day, the Tree of Life, now of Good and Evil and the sword of Miguel landed on Earth. The 6th. Day, God locked Lilith in the Black Moon, and sent it crashing into the Earth, creating the Moon, and burying Lilith near the core. There it would give origin to the human race. Michael was looking for his sword in the grounds when he was crushed by the Black Moon, however he regenerated without problem. When this happened, the remaining Fallen Angels were taken to God's reality, and there were they actually reborn.

While the human Adam lived, Miguel soon triumphed in the final battle against Lucifer and his army. 3 days later, when Eva was made, Lucifer accepted his defeat and was exiled into Earth. Meanwhile, Apollyon as a child promised God that he would return soon, as he set out to an unknown mission in a soon-to-be bottomless pit. The next day, Lucifer's angels were exiled too, becoming demons. Lucifer avenged his disgrace by tempting Eve and Adam. If Adam and Eve had never sinned, they would have been able to help Apollyon's return. Lucifer then created Hell; along with Purgatory and Heaven, which were around the Earth, they solidified and became a part of it.

After telling this to Kami, Joshua warned Kami of Mohammed's coming, and disappeared when Mohammed arrived. The wicked figure had lured our heroes there, dropped its stone, the Meryah, on the Temple's floor, calling out to death. A huge portal opened behind him, then he said: "Welcome to my nuclear family". The portal led to our heroes to the Realistic post-apocalyptic world, where there is God, but at the same time, in the times of the Evangelions. At the same time, Mohammed had twisted the story in such a way that the reality of Evangelion and the Dragon Ball one stirred, by having their main timelines merging. Amongst these changes included Goku had already defeated Chaos in the 10th century of Dragon Ball Age, and was his self of the 20th century who remained trapped in this twisted dimension. Apart from that, there were only 7 transformations of the Super Saiyan, such limitations restrained Goku and Vegeta to become stronger, to not be able to surpass said limits in order to defend themselves before their next defeat.

Mohammed claimed that humanity would finally pay for their sins, showing the contrast of the bleak world with the Earth of Goku, calling it "a utopia, a fantasy" (highlighting the world of Evangelion is the world without the benefit of existing paragons like Goku). Its 60% part merged invisibly with the other 40%. Once complete, he became unstable. His brains blew up, and the remains rose to the skies. It symbolized what the 1st. day of this war is when Mohammed would die to reincarnate as his children. Their children said to make bold predictions about the end of the world, but while only God would indicate when it would come, theirs spoke of utter life's regression. Hence they were called False Prophets, created with memories in the minds of Mohammed, The souls of Hell's prisoners, foes to mainly Goku. These 8 demons are cynical and extremely strong, some would be mentally deranged.

Their objective was stated to find the 2 halves of Serpent's Light; to collect the 1st. instrument; sacrificing the reincarnations of the sons of any angel, in this case Sahaquiel, and use their nuclear power to create a ninth brother: Yosef, referred to as "the End of life Nothing, the Bottom of the Abyss", their 2nd. Instrument; then choose one of them to merge with the strongest man of the universe and the strongest Rei clone and vessel of Eve, creating the 3rd. instrument, known as The Suicide. Once they began the Impure Instrumentality of the 3, the Fourth Impact or new Genesis would take place, and the story of this new Earth and cosmos would be collected in the black Testament. This book in the Bible would become known as the Gospel of new Genesis, also called vaguely New Revelation.

Meanwhile, our heroes received support beneath NERV's shelter, since Mohammed, caused a huge disaster trying to birth the False Prophets, whose signs and images were captured by NERV's supercomputers. Goku met Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Soryu, and the pilot of the Evangelion Velvet, a.k.a. the Sixth child, Mya Kurazaki, codename "Saeki". Joshua appeared once again to explain the reason for this new threat to Goku. After 2 days, (at the 3rd day), Mohammed would take shape in the form of his children, according to future writings made by said children, (an allegoric analogy to the resurrection of Christ). The first false Prophet to be fought would be Kaio Bajirisuku, or basilisk King of the Otherworld, whose name is due to the unborn, with the creation of an Otherworld, called Io. Goku decided to start the battle on the Moon's Tagbha Base. Rei, who had died before, decided to help Shinji and the others once again, despite her reluctance.

The basilisk Kai had a twin brother, the Great King Basilisk. One of these two was going to be chosen to be guardian to the Angel Balls (in Christianity, the dragon represents Satan; Mohammed changed the Dragon Balls so that instead of Shen Long, the Holy Spirit would emerge out of the balls). If one dies, the other would logically survey these areas. NERV had built Tagbha on the moon base to store the EVAs. An immediate consequence of the twist of history was that the Millennium Moon was affected by the 2nd. Impact. The battle was very fierce. Our heroes were going to lose their lives, after their enemy's 3 techniques: Anti-Eucharist Blade, Infernal Thorn and the Gaze of the basilisk, which Basilisk Kai used against Luigi. Mario sacrificed herself to save him, losing his legs and his arm in the process. Later, Luigi would give him a Mushroom to recover. The EVAs could not stand against him. All were in serious peril. Sailor Mercury then decided to fuse all Sailors' XY powers and wield them, surpassing Basilisk Kai. She slew him as Sailor SSJ and disintegrated him.

His remains were taken to Heaven to be purified to create a cradle where the Archangel Apolión would be reborn. They needed only the remains of other 3 False Prophets. Meanwhile, Goku, Vegeta, Sonic and Sailor Moon would fight against the following demon: Sepultura. He was a little stronger, and forced Goku to go SSj7 against him. Vegeta survived the technique "Pleasure of Killing, from Sepultura. Later, he used "the Desecration" to bury Sonic, and dominate others. Sonic harnessed the power of the Chaos Emeralds once more, becoming Echo Sonic, moving to the square power of the speed of light. He effortlessly defeated Sepultura. The demon lied on the ground, asked for help to his older brother, Samoth, who assassinated him oot of incompetence. At that time, Ryan, the strongest of all False Prophets, considered the impulsiveness of Samoth and deduced said trait could thwart their objective of becoming gods.

Samoth fought Gogeta in SSJ6, whom he separated with the technique "The Price of Sin", calling upon all demons, torturing the victim. Mario tried to defeat him with the Universal Peach Beam, but he survived and slaughtered the Eva-01 as retaliation. Goku tried to stop him, but was blasted and going to die, when Mario gave him a 1up mushroom. Samoth aimed to destroy the entire Solar System from Evangelion's universe with Evil's Testament, but Spirnoku showed up and saved all of it with a cosmic-sized force field as protection; he then teleported all heroes to an unknown planet. This took much energy out of Spirnoku. Ryan believed that Goku to be dead, and was about to kill Samoth, because they needed the Universe's Strongest, Goku, to create The Suicide, but decided to forgive him, since Daio Bajirisuku (basilisk Daio) proposed to revive him with the Angel Balls.

Later, Tokyo-3 was being attacked by Samoth and Basilisk Daio (he had already would have been selected to corrupt Angel Balls). Meanwhile, Corrector Yui was on her way, and since she had Sailor Sigma's radioactive ki, she inserted Saiyan cells into Evangelion's S2 engines, flowing through the LCL into the pilots 'Entry Plug, starting with Shinji and Rei. Now, they've become faster and exponentially rising in strength. Samoth was about to end the EVAs, when Hyper Saiya-Jin Corrector Yui arrived to defeat him. Samoth tried his new technique, the Paralysis of the Area of Samoth, but was useless against Yui. This time she apparently ended him in one fell swoop blast, but he surprised her, and ripped out her spine, eliminating her.

Samoth moved on to kill Sailor Moon, but Sailor Chibi Moon, sacrificed her life to save her, a hard price. At the same time, master Morin-Chan went to the Moon to find the Lunar Dragon Balls to revive Corrector Yui, and then Sailor Chibi Moon. Despite the Neo Z-Warriors' efforts, the False Prophets seemed invincible. It was likely that our heroes would fail this time. As Mohammed, cried to them especially, saying their punishment is due to their victory, which would make them objects of idolatry, since humanity would worship everyone, especially Goku, misunderstandings would lead to accusations of misrepresentation and veneration to him as God, even if it was only a ruse from the Devil to sabotage mankind mentally. False prophets claimed that this punishment for them would be justified with their veneration in the 'real world', Goku and the others would be idols if they hypothetically ever beat the False Prophets. It was all a dilemma. Later, Samoth cornered EVA 02 with his technique "Humiliation", where Asuka felt getting stabbed by dozens of Saint Peter crosses. Shinji already couldn't withstand seeing so much violence, and was about to lose control; the memories of their bitter past were vanished by his new rage, turning SSJ at the same time Eva-01 turns Golden (since the Eves came from the Angels, their hidden power merged with a SSJ, led to believe that it would be more powerful than God, contradicting the omnipotence of God. Goku lived still, he looked everywhere for Mario, who may have died, although he still sensed his ki.

U pon returning to Earth, Goku met another False Prophet, his demonic look-alike called Shin Ushi Goku, created by the idea of Mohammed of an evil counterpart, who had all of his Saiyan transformations as well. Super Eva 01 faced Samoth and his twin brother, Okami Shishi, who was captured by NERV so they dissect him and create a weapon against their foe. Ryan was about to get him out of there, while the Sailors Scouts, Akumario and the basilisk Daio would brawl over the quest for Serpent's Light's halves, and the Angel Balls, which still have not reloaded fully, across the borders of Heaven, Hell and Purgatory. Then Goku realized mid-battle Mario was still alive, while his brother Luigi, frustrated decided to stop fighting, since according to him, it was not worth continuing if Mario was dead.

Later, Eva 01 destroyed Samoth, and his remains went to heaven so that Apollyon could return. Goku could defeat Shin Ushi Goku, through an unexpected turn. He and Eva 01 were heading to stop Ryan. Then, the battle continued in the Geofront. Later, Rei transforms into SSJ, and her Eva was transformed into the Super Neo Eva 00. Ryan is defeated and expelled from the Geofront. Since then, Asuka and Saeki would train to transform themselves and their EVAs into Super EVAs, especially Asuka. Her childhood traumas were what kept fueling the intention of beating Shinji. The 2nd. Day of the conflict, Okami Shishi escaped NERV HQ and his scars had already healed. On an island on the coast of Japan, the Neo-Z Warriors return to fight Shin Ushi Goku, Ryan and Okami Shishi, while the Sailors compete with Great King Basilisk and Akumario in the search for Angel Balls and eventually would be close to gathering them all.

Ryan immobilizes Eva 02 with his Psychic Torture Beam. The effects of this affected everyone around it, making them go through a terrible self-psychoanalysis. Sailor Moon was later victim of his insane Bloody Crucifix (picture a Raging Demon from 57 to 66 hits). Goku and Vegeta recovered and merged via Fusion Dance in SSJ7, destroying Shin Ushi Goku. With his purified remains, Apollyon could finally rematerialize. He had to absorb a little of the essence of all the angels in Heaven though, and Heaven could not take energy from the only 3 that were the sons of Sahaquiel. As foretold by the False Prophets, these 3 fell from Heaven, taking the bodies of dead people. Ryan decides to leave the fight, since their targets arrived on Earth. Meanwhile, Apollyon was prepared to stop the False Prophets.

On the 3rd. day, they were found in Tokyo-2. These 3 people were welcomed by our heroes and sheltered by NERV, but their location was revealed when Eva 02 transformed at last into Super Eva to destroy Okami Shishi. Ryan nearly destroyed Eva 02, whilst he and his brothers kidnapped the 3 reincarnate angels and sent them to the Abyss, where they made them invincible. There they later killed them. Meanwhile, Akumario and the Sailors are looking for Light Serpent's halves near the remains of Io. Thanks to their fusion in Ssj4, they bought themselves enough time to gather them and hide them on Earth. Our heroes tried to use the Angel Balls they gathered, but Ryan telepathically sensed and interrupted them, claiming that when summoning the Holy Spirit, the False Prophets would immediately locate them and appear to corrupt them.

At the same time it is revealed that Saeki is a failed clone of Kaworu Nagisa, and brother of the true Tabris, and the heroes had only 3 out of 6 days to defeat the False Prophets, or they would accomplish New Genesis, becoming immortal. They then decide to prevent the birth of Yosef. Apollyon and the 6 Ultra Sailor Senshi (which due to the twist of history, were also born of the essence of the angels, therefore reincarnating as archangels) appeared. Sailor Sigma is now the daughter of the Archangel Michael, did not create her XY Heart, but it instead came from the Avalon sheathe, and its sword Excalibur, and her name was Michaela. All heroes arrive at Abyss' Gates as they opened, all heroes survived various dangers, arrived at the deepest level, where Ryan and the others await, but it was too late. Yosef was born, causing natural phenomena, killing thousands of people.

Then, all the Warriors suffered the Multiple Morbid Blood Crucifix. They managed to survive, literally, thanks to God. On the 4th. Day, the Japanese entire army helplessly attacked the demons before Ryan and others slaughtered them. Goku and the others fought them again, Ryan betrays his brothers, telling them that he had already chosen to see the Suicide's creation through, and he was the best example for the Devil, which included dishonoring and betraying his colleagues. He then devours Akumario and later on, Eva Velvet, acquiring an incredible power. He kills Shinji with the "7 Vengeful Snake's Appetizers" technique, and later Sonic and Sailor Kaykuu the same way.

Later, he killed all life in the Galaxy and destroyed the Solar System (except the King Kai's planets and Earth), with his ultimate technique, the Denial of the Messiah. Only our heroes survived acquiring refuge in Supreme Kai's planet, Heaven, and NERV. Turns out that all this time was San Jose who returned and strengthened Apollyon, for the sake of not revealing the location of God. Ryan was going to follow them to Supreme Kai's, when an unknown entity, who tells them to unite all its powers of XY Hearts, stops him. With Instant Transmission from Michaela, the survivors end up the Eighth Circle of Heaven, where the Sailors Archangels live. Then God Himself showed up and confessed to Goku that, to keep His true identity a secret, he put San Jose in His place with Jesus to fool Hell into believing God wasn't bothering to help our heroes. Then He commends Goku cross throughout the Serpent's Light to overcome his limits. He soon managed to break of impediments of history itself, reaching Super Saiyan 8. Ryan arrived at the Eighth Circle of Heaven. The true fight began,

Meanwhile, Master Morin-Chan found Neptune's Dragon Balls floating near the remains of their planet. He took them to the New Moon, where they found another shrine to summon Neptune Shenron: the Sanctuary, in Poseidon's platform. Sailor Neptune summoned the dragon, and wish to restore everything that had been destroyed; including all life in the Galaxy, also there was no Mohammed at all, but Shenron stated his Princess' given power couldn't to erase someone's existence. At the same time, all King Kais were summoned and guided by God to a vacuum where the universal history's scrolls were found, scattered in millions of pages, where they would unknowingly only write "drafts", since only God had the sacred ink to rewrite history.

While they corrected history, Apollyon fought with Ryan first. Soon, he demonstrated his true power, and had the advantage, by subjecting him to an immense pain with his own technique. Ssj8 Goku fought Basilisk Kai. He was about to finish it, but Apollyon destroyed him completely first, ruining Ryan every opportunity to complete his objective. He desperately attempted everything he could to destroy the universe along with him, but God prevented it, cancelling his power. At the same time, the remains of Akumario were purified and sent to Heaven. Ryan was impressed by the power of Goku and Apollyon. No matter what power he use, the duo remained unharmed, slaughtering him easily. Meanwhile, dead Mohammed appears, and reveals that Lucifer forced the Archangel Sammael to cross the Serpent's Light, in his particular case, its essence came out from 3 beings who were controlling him before Satan: Kemel, Belial, and Othiel. The conflict and evil possession within was due to these 3 demons. God spares Sammael and destroys Mohammed.

By then, Apollyon was about to kill Ryan. Before he forced him to discard Evangelion Velvet, sending the unit to Earth, and killed him for good. The last False Prophet was slain, and the dreaded outcome would not come to be, or at least it seemed that everything was already over, when time stopped, the sky turned dark, and Lucifer himself appeared, who left his most possessive evil spirit in the Interior of Apollyon, while lying and tempting that would guarantee him being spared of the burden God would have him carry. Then, things a matter for the worse when Apollyon was transformed into The Beast, a.k.a Sacracide. Goku fights with him showing his true power.

He revealed that humanity didn't deserve to be saved, since they evoked pity by having fallen to temptation; he only obeyed God to prevent Heaven to come within reach of Satan. He justified the extermination of the human race as payment for their sins, and he would begin the 4th. Impact himself, to replace flawed human life. In the battle, his technique, the seal 666, was used on Goku, yet the Saiyan was the only one who had survived, since SSJ8 could survive even the biggest pain, but Apollyon, like him, felt no fatigue during their battle, no matter how much blood they spilled, both remained standing. Because of that, the battle was perhaps the most intense of all; all lifeforms in the universes were watching, even the Heaven and Hell of both merged realities. Goku calmly took the advantage, until Lucifer, through his power reduced Goku returned to his normal state. Vulnerable, he was quickly eliminated by Apollyon, with the Destroyer's True Anarchic Extermination. Finally the legendary Warrior, Idol and Savior of the Earth and the universe had fallen before the Destructor Archangel, for even if he was the Beast, he carried out his function as destroyer of all Dios created, except God Himself (He has no beginning nor end).

With nobody else to stop him, he began the Unholy Instrumentality of the 3 Instruments. The end of everything was about to come. Then God appeared in front of him, putting an end to him, as all the angels held him immobilized. Later, Apollyon prayed for mercy, but He sentenced Apollyon already to oblivion forever, so Apollyon was given an extremely bloody death, his remains erased. But all was still lost, the faith in God had been lost, so that Goku was the only one who had faith that He would save them. North King Kais then asked Goku to come back to his reality, since God had undone history's entanglement, and closed the sacred scroll with a powerful seal, which He coveted with holy water. All our heroes were gone, and Goku had to abandon his duty for the first time, hurting his pride to have to protect traumatized and hopeless people. Goku, for the first time accepted failure. If no one else would defend the Earth, evil would win. So began the Fourth Impact. This would be the dreaded end.

But, God accomplished the re-arrangement of history and return all existence to normal, therefore all these events never happened to begin with. There were no False Prophets yet, Yosef, Mohammed nor a new Genesis. In fact, the Dragon Balls, returned to normal. The heroes tried to summon Shenron (although the dragon is considered to be Satanic, so it was the Holy Spirit who granted their wish) without any risk. To compensate, all recently acquired transformations were made possible without needing to increase their power, since all the events in advance had never happened. It was just the hypothetical compilation of the events in an apocryphal book which shouldn't be part of the Bible. In addition, the Ultra Sailors regardless of history's return to normal, remain (in their 2nd. Life) as the Sailor Archangels. All was nothing more than an illusion. The time lost in this timeline was only a few days out of their dimension that Goku and company spent unconscious (until January AGE 908 in Dragon Ball). Everything is miraculously happy again, as if nothing had ever happened. Now the universal history follows its course on both realities. All the Ultra Sailor Senshi killed in the battle against the Daredemon, the Lungam and the Mantrax would be not only alive, but they'd also become Sailor Archangels. It was a universal reality next to another, as it should be. Therefore, Chaos would continue biding its time to prey on the entire Multiverse until its appearance, and the dreaded Apocalypse, a.k.a. The End of Times and/or Revelations would come soon.

To be continued…

S uper Dragon Ball TA

Saga V: Revelations/ Chaos

For 2 long years, the Multiverse was safe. After this time, Yahweh had reminded to Goku and the Neo-Z Warriors about what had happened in an alternate present that would have ended with Fourth Impact, and by the time Revelation would come, all would be corrupted by Lucifer, he would do so by creating a nigh-omnipotent being, called the Anti-God, which would awaken if Goku discard his pride and all moral restrains by the authentic essence and Cradle of all Evil, existing both in the multiverse created by Kaos, as well as in the ones created by God: the joy of genocide or Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi. That dismal future was the one when Spirnoku stood at its center.

This same energy had its parallel counterpart that caused Pandora, sister to Andora (now Sailor Sigma or Archangel Micaela) to revive filled with hatred and anger against the gods of Olympus. In that same era, its corruption caused the Titans and their brothers, the Giants, to become evil. It was foreseen they could escape from Tartarus and live again. Pandora had been at mercy of Chaos as well as Andora, only her mental problems were more severe than her sister.

While the Titans were still taking refugees in their home, Paradise, Pandora was divided into two bodies: her corrupted body, and one vessel that had kept all her sanity and purity, who was remembered as the guardian of Earth: Sailor Gaia. Both she and Pandora were killed by Zeus in the Great Titan War, before Andora, who would die along with the Giant Typhoon in the Great Giant War. Dying, her body kept the soul of Sailor Gaia, also known as Sailor Genoma, while her own soul was left in the body of Sailor Gaia. The gods of Olympus were also warned about this rebellion that would storm their own realm, Hélade. However, one of the Gods of Olympus, betrayed Zeus to make a pact with Lucifer and Death itself, a deal also offered to the recently freed leader of the Giants, Porphyrion, yet he refused and pursued his own ambitions. Our heroes joined the Greek Gods, yet were unaware Pandora was responsible for the gods' old foes to return. They appeared in ancient Hélade, in another kind of space interphase, where Zeus entrusted them to defend the city of Olympia, which was attacked by a combined strike between the army of Underworld's dead and Lucifer's demons. The ungodly forces were defeated easily. At the same time, the Kraken sought to destroy Leviathan, since it turned against Poseidon, only benefitting Hades and Lucifer, although both beasts were destroyed by Michael and Gabriel. While in the alternate reality, God initiated the Apocalypse, and the Fourth Impact never took place.

He removed the first seal, and the first Apocalyptic Knight, caused an unknown plague that killed too many people. Evangelion Velvet tried to stop him, but it invaded the mind of its pilot, Mya Kurazaki, revealing her dark past, leaving a burning special stamp on her back. At the same time, the Titans, released by Giants, faced the gods of Olympus, defeating them easily. Poseidon was brought to where Christ was, to stand trial due to his negligence in letting their beasts resemble beasts of Lucifer. Sailor Neptune attempted to defend and absolve him, but was completely succumbed by Apollyon. Poseidon returned to where the others, and Sailor Uranus suffered a great depression to hear that Sailor Neptune died. While the Neo Z-Warriors were to search the Olympus, the gods laid wounded in dirt, while the Giants searched for the box where Zeus imprisoned Chaos, until they'd meet a mysterious warrior would have killed 3 of their ranks: Agro, Hippolytus and Thoas.

Meanwhile, God removed the second seal, causing a possible world-scale war, which took the lives of millions more. As per Chaos' influence, the flow of time was accelerated. This war started and coursed years before being finished in just minutes, while the 2nd Knight who provoked it, devastated the mind of Asuka Langley Soryu, leaving another similar seal on her. By then, Mohammed, the brother of Lucifer, was born in this timeline and died the same way as its alternative self. The false prophets, along with a demon Satsu, created the Tree of Death. Satsu destroyed the second Knight and acquired his power, becoming invincible. None of the Evas stood a chance until Goku felt his Ki from another reality, and appeared there to stop him, although Sailor alpha, now the Archangel Gabriela, beat him to eliminating it. At that time, Shinji, who was saved by Goku, saw a corrupt reflection of the Saiyan, and collapsed out of panic.

Goku was taken and interrogated by Commander Gendo Ikari, where Goku explained what happened in an alternate time, and what happens next for both realities' futures. Gendo learned that Goku was a Saiyan, called him, a Lilithmo, since, of all races that God created in the entire universe, the Saiyans were the only ones which were created with innate cruelty, and resembled the children of Lucifer and Nehernoth in demonology, even before the original sin. At the same time, he had found that the 4 Horsemen had cores of power called Cells of the Human Aurora, which Christ took and handed over to Michelle, to destroy the Chaos Emeralds, these gems being dangerous, he didn't want them to fall into the wrong hands. God removed the third seal, and the Hunger Knight appeared, killing sinners by starving to death. The Hunger Knight would leave its mark on Shinji as the others did the others, Mya and Asuka. Shinji succumbed to desperation as the Eva 01 was possessed by the Joy of Genocide for a moment, killing the Knight.

Using it as a distraction, Ryan infiltrated NERV and inserted a suicide vessel named Naama in the 2nd.Angel, while the archfiends corrupted the Lance of Longinus, which was in Purgatory. God removed the fourth seal, and the last Knight cleansed the Earth of more sinners, leaving one-third of the global population in total. It managed to reach the ultimate goal being Rei, to brand her as well.

Meanwhile, the gods of Olympus had stood back up and met with Sailor Galaxy, who told them that the only way to save Hélade was to seize The Lights of Hope and Victory, in the hands of Sailor Moon who'd transform into Sailor Cosmos and defeat Pandora and vanquish evil. Goku returned to where the gods of Olympus, who said that in order to defeat the Titans, they would need the flame of Olympus, and went to Hades so that he would lead them to where it was. Along the way, the Gods encountered the Giants, who overpowered them too, especially Porphyrion, and yet recovered. Meanwhile, Goku, Vegeta, Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Shadow, learned that Hades had colluded with Dath, betrayed the Gods and encountered him but they too were beaten, even Goku, for fighting to protect the humans, who deserved to die for their sins.

The battle came to destroy Goku's Earth and grazed Other World, and erased nearly all the dead, whose Ki were released in the form of explosions. Only Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks survived thanks to the Star Lights. Leaving Goku away from anyone's sight, Hades returned to the Underworld. At the same time Zeus, unaware of Hades' deceit, took the portal that led them the Gods to Hephaestus, who gave him a cold reception. They clashed for the flame. Hephaestus defeated Zeus, humilliated him, and as atonement tore off the eyes of Sailor Jupiter, but still gave him the power of the Flames out of pity.

By then, Goku was lying near Mount Olympus, where the Titans have just arrived to destroy the box, followed by the Giants, who would rampage them. But the warrior who slew some of their ranks secretly followed them. Hades and the other gods came to where Goku was to stop both Giants and Titans. Meanwhile, God removed the fifth seal, and the demons on Earth were killed by an angel of the abyss. Micaela revealed Sonic that she needed destroyed the 7 Emeralds, since they wouldn't be safe anywhere out of Devil's reach. 7 Sailors appeared in Heaven, came from a dismal future that tormented them; they had seen a corrupt world 1000 years from now, as Lucifer brought ruin to all through the anti-God. They stated that categorizing the Cells of the Human Aurora's power could create a shelter that will save the pure-hearted from disasters. Heaven would elate the mind of these Angels since to play the 7 trumpets. They reluctantly accepted, knowing that it was worth to attempt to save all.

The gods came to Mount Olympus, watching the Giants wiping out the Titans, their spilled blood staining the entry. In the depths of the Olympus, they followed and found the Giants, along with the secret Warrior, Kratos, who would open the box to master and subjugate the power of Chaos, to destroy both Gods and Giants, since he came from the future, when Sailor Cosmos was killed by Pandora, and the Anti-God destroyed the entire universe, and there was no one alive to give their energy to Sailor Moon, in addition to the Earth becoming a dominion of Hell, Kratos had more goodness than evil in his heart, so he made a truce with the gods to defeat the Giants. Goku soon defeated all but Porphyrion, whom Hades murdered.

Hades rebelled against Zeus and the others, killed Mario and Luigi, but was ultimately slain by Kratos. Zeus knocked him out sending him away for the fear he had towards him. At the same time, God removed the sixth seal, and the Sun and the Moon obscured, while there began a violent earthquake. The newly created shelter welcomed the faithful and pure-hearted along with the descendants of the 12 Israeli tribes during the following disasters. Goku bid farewell to Zeus and others, returned to where God and saw that the refugee was at the Mount Sinai.

Soon God removed the last seal, and the first 2 trumpets announced that fire, blood, and hail would rain, and all mountains would erupt, as the bloodied water became actual blood. When they sounded the 3rd. Trumpet, Ryan the false prophet, and the Archdemon Sammael appeared where the Sailors and the gods were. They assaulted and torture them, luring Goku to come to save them. Instead, Goku was severely punished and subdued by two of them. His SSJ8 transformation was more difficult to achieve, since the Joy of Genocide was festering in his soul, and every moment it became more impure. Meanwhile, all the demons led by the Dragon, invaded Heaven twice to absorb Sathariel, Gaghiel, and Samael, these angels as well as corrupting Abaddon, who'd become the Beast. It was a vicious battle between demons and angels, yet the angels obviously prevailed.

There, the Archangel fought against the Dragon, who tried to devour the last descendant of humanity. Miguel told Goku to destroy the Authentic Supreme 7 demons in Hell to gain a strategic advantage over Lucifer and the demons. Goku went to Evangelion's Earth, and infiltrated Hell. With the help of Acheron, they were crossing the 9 circles of Hell with Eva 01, Correctors Yui, Haruna, Ai, as well as Licca, Izamu and Izumi. As they advanced on their trip, Ryan and Samael pursued them. Samael killed Izamu with his technique, the 70 Bloody Death Genocide Castration. Then Ryan killed Haruna. The pusuit continued until they arrived at the end of the 5th. Circle. The ruler of that circle, Titahion, destroyed Licca as Freezer had blown up Krillin. Goku lost control to his rage and released an evil wave and a demon that devoured Titahion and self-destructed.

At the same time, Olympus' gods had spotted Pandora already reach Mount Olympus. They met and waged an incredible battle, but no one could beat her, only Kratos could have an even match. Soon Micaela arrived in Hélade to help Sailor Moon, since she had the Light of Victory to fulfill the prophecy, even though all the gods of Olympus were annihilated by Pandora already. Kratos was seriously injured after fighting with Pandora. No one could stop this inhuman entity. Then Micaela confronted Pandora yet could not win easily. Then Sailor Genome's soul was manifesting little by little within her body, as the Light of Hope was within that pure soul, together with the Light of Victory, Micaela coupled both and began to gather energy from the entire universe and beyond, and purified it to make it more powerful.

Goku, Shinji, Izumi, Yui and Ai had reached the 8th. Circle, where Abaddon awaited them along with the False Prophets and the Archdemons, who returned from their defeat in the Heaven to start the ritual of Goku's corruption. By then all 7 trumpets have already sounded, and almost all humans have died (casualties include certain beings of the same species as the Angels that faced the EVAs: locusts). Goku was tortured horribly because he clinged on to his faith and did not understand that humanity was hopeless, that he'd best not be able to save a corrupt world where humanity ignores their God's virtues, and since he would need to defeat the forces of Hell, he'd require to muster power to would nearly equal him to God himself, soon he would be worshipped by all mankind after forsaking God.

Ryan revealed Goku since the beginning of time and the emerge of Chaos, there has been a balance between good and evil, and Goku's Earth, compared to a world after the 2nd and 3rd impact, was an unreal anomaly, since the real world should not have good's presence but also evil's. Anyi sentient being, according to Ryan, who is benefited and favored excessively, would subconsciously want, by natural balance, to bring ruin to himself and all around him as much as required, justifying that the human are inclined towards abiding the world's evils, only to counteract all the good deeds that outbound all evil.

Unless the utter eradication evolves good as evil together, Goku would continue fighting and struggling forever, since the fight between good and evil could continue even after the Apocalypse as long as single mortal or human being would continue sinning or making use of debauchery, revealing that Ryan was looking forward the birth of the anti-Christ and the Anti-Dios with a purpose different than that from Lucifer, justifying that Abaddon is both Lucifer's and God's enemy.

Abaddon appeared before God, and He left Himself be stripped of His throne. Since then, Abaddon became the Anti-Christ. EVAs 01 and 02 went to Hell's 9th and last circle to free Goku, but were corrupted by Lilith and the Unholy Trinity. Shinji and Asuka saw everything as Goku would see it once he had changed; they became demons and subjects to the Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi. After a painful suggestive and derogatory insight of what is truly human, Goku was corrupted, and began believing that the world really deserved punishment. The false prophet Shin Ushi Goku possessed Goku, turning him into Ji Goku, the Anti-Dios, being more powerful, cold-blooded, merciless and close to omnipotence. The greatest hero amongst all warriors and heroes, ironically became the main threat of the universe and all existence.

Out of the Lair of Lucifer, Ji Goku murdered Izumi, Corrector Yui, and Corrector Ai. At the same time, Pandora had finally opened the box from where Chaos would emerge. Ji Goku appeared after where she was and murdered her, yet the Chaos had been freed to destroy the whole universe of Sailor Moon, whose destruction Lucifer would repeat throughout the universe of God. Ever Since then Ji Goku was persecuted by the Antichrist, who had the same nigh-omnipotent nature. Then all the planets of the Solar system after Earth had been destroyed by their hand, along with their respective sets Dragon Balls.

After destroying a great part of the Milky Way, Ji Goku and Abaddon confronted each other on Earth and began a fierce battle, Ji Goku apparently ended his opponent with a True Dragon Fist Lucifer went to the battlefield to congratulate him, but Ji Goku seriously disrespected. All Goku's friends hid nearby to watch the events revolving around what had happened to him. Ji Goku spotted and killed them in several brutal ways even though they were his same friends. Vegeta was the only one that was not destroyed, but the sight of almost all of the Neo-Z warriors die bloodily began to traumatize him, asking Ji Goku to stop the slaughter.

Lucifer ordered Ji Goku to destroy Vegeta, but he turned on him. Then, he used all the wickedness and violence he could muster to force Ji Goku, yet the Anti-God was not intimidated nor phased, but felt haste to give Lucifer a well-deserved sickening death, gutting Satan, tried to devour him, spat him out, prompting the Devil to open a tunnel through Hell to be casted to the Lake Cocytus, under his lair. The Lake of pure fire burned Lucifer painfully. Ji Goku managed to walk away, but Abaddon saw Lucifer rise again and immediately annihilated with the technique "Destroyer's True Anarchic Assassination", sending him back to Lake Cocytus. Sammael watched from a distance; he could not believe what he saw, but Ryan saw it as an annoyance removed that impeded his vision.

Then Samael tried to silence him by killing him, but Ryan had transformed into Shin Ryan, being much stronger than before, overmatched Samael easily and slew him using his "7 Vengeful Snake's Appetizers" technique, weakening the effect of corruption in the minds of Goku, Shinji and Asuka. It would not be impossible if Goku would return to his old self. Satsu appeared, who scolded Ryan for not preventing the destruction of Lucifer, but he and the false prophets laid waste to the Archdemons, leaving Abaddon to destroy all who served them. While Abaddon and Ji Goku would conclude the battle, Sailor Moon had obtained both the Lights of Victory and Hope. She was ready to fight Sailor Chaos, which began to destroy the Multiverse. At the same time, Vegeta, went to the only planet where Dragon Balls still remained: New Namek. There, with the help of the Namekians, he gathered them all. They then summoned Porunga, to grant their wishes.

After a violent and bloody battle, Ji Goku managed to destroy Abaddon with the Merciless Omnicide, and then finished him with the variant known as the Genocide Dragon Blast of the Dragon fist, and acquired Anti-Christ's power. At the same time began the final battle between angels and demons in Harmageddon, the Final destination. At the same time, Hell was waning, as the connection with the Unholy Trinity, therefor the demons had a time limit. The remaining Archdemons were destroyed one by one, for that the Tree of Death compensated that loss of energy by draining from the corrupted EVAs 01 and 02, like batteries. But, at the same time, the subconscious of Goku was pressuring Ji Goku increasingly more to return to normal.

Ji Goku appeared in the battle between Sailor Moon as Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Chaos that was taken to Supreme Kai's, with Elder Kai and Kibito Kai gone. Later who appeared there, was Kratos. There, Sailor Chaos revealed to Sailor Moon that when Pandora died in the Great Titan War, it was Eris, the goddess of discord, who switched her soul with Sailor Genome's, and that now that Pandora has recovered her own soul, her death helped the surge of the ultimate reincarnation of Chaos, which Eris was merged which: Sailor Chaos. In the middle of the violent battle, Ji Goku annihilated Kratos, while being destroyed over and over again by Sailor Chaos. Indeed, she herself prepared to fight all 3 powerful warriors. At the same time, the Namekians asked Porunga to bring back the Solar system, along with Dragon Balls of its 9 planets, and then, that all those who died during the battle with Sailor Chaos would revive immediately after death. But, thanks to some miracle, Porunga considered the possibility to make a fourth wish. Goku meddled with his subconscious and had an epiphany. He again regained his faith and hopes that all existence could be saved, he counted on God again, he was back to normal.

Soon the Tree of Death weakened more and more into a critical point, enabling the angelic army to free Shinji and Asuka of the EVAs, and at the same time destroyed with great ease all the demons along with the False Prophets, as well as Michaela eliminated Ryan. Hell disappeared, as did the Tree of Death, and all the demons were annihilated. Earth had been saved. Christ was going to start the Final judgement, but Goku asked him to wait a little, since the energy of all living beings of their Multiverse was not sufficient, and asked the dead from Evangelion's universe's afterlife to provide their power, this time transcending time, across past, present and future, creating a Super Existential Spirit Bomb. Then all their friends helped Goku by providing energy along with it, transmitting it to where Sailor Cosmos was, while Goku fought in Ssj8 with Sailor Chaos for a while to stall and buy time.

She could not defeat her at first, so the Tree of Life of the Archangels gave him a bit of its infinite power, and he revealed at last the maximum transformation of the Saiyan: SSJ9, which destroyed Sailor Chaos several times. It was so powerful that with a Kamehameha Goku cleansed all darkness and destruction that Chaos had spread throughout the universe, losing the capacity of omnipresence. Goku gathered all his infinite energy to destroy Sailor Chaos once more, but the transformation of the SSJ9 ran out of time. He was brutally dominated along with all the others by Sailor Chaos.

The only hope was to launch the Super Existential Spirit Bomb to stop her. Yet Sailor Chaos could stop it without effort, in fact she was attempting to get it to destroy everything and everyone at all. All were desperate waiting for a miracle, because the stakes were the highest, since the heroes' biggest weapon would backfire and would be used against themselves, indeed the universe could end in any instant. For this reason, God for this time, would make a miracle to save the universe created by Kaos. They would get their support from all in existence. To defeat Sailor Chaos, all the faith of the dead and the living in both realities was channeled by Yahweh to strengthen Sailor Cosmos to bring out her true power. The Tree of Life also gave its energy at his fullest, but if this were to work, all beings in the universe should only have faith to make really the last miracle count. And everyone in the universe had faith in salvation, peaking Sailor Cosmos' capabilities. Yet, Sailor Chaos kept on enduring and holding it in place, she would really make the Spirit Bomb explode, taking all the universe with her. Goku was thrust into desperation and yelled. ¿Would a miracle be able to occur?

But soon Sailor Cosmos the infinite power, as the Existential Spirit Bomb became the Holy Spirit bomb, it was completely purified so that Sailor Chaos failed to cheat death. Sailor Cosmos knowing that Pandora was still trapped by the Chaos, spoke to her through the evil Sailor before he died, that she was impressed and would be waiting for the day when she'd return back to life. That said, Sailor Chaos was destroyed, and all the evil in the universe was disappearing. Finally it's over. The greatest threat of the entire Multiverse was finally destroyed. This marks the end of the Apocalypse; Pandora was found to be free of corruption, and Sailor Moon soon was awarded with her ascension as the Archangel Selena. Kaos appeared suddenly and rebuilt everything that was destroyed in all existence. The Multiverse became since then a never-ending boundless utopia. In fact, among several things, even the Nega reality disappeared completely. After Goku said goodbye to their friends, each group of good's enforcement was given a Dragon Ball. No one knew what intention Goku had to do this. He went to Evangelion's Heaven where Sailor Moon was, and some of his friends were invited to a party there to celebrate. All of them would live the rest of our lives in peace and prosperity, and the Multiverse was in debt with the Neo-Z Fighters. Thus, all beings would for eternity in total peace and happiness. And this is how it ends; the story of Dragon Ball. Thank you, Goku, and the Neo-Z fighters for saving us, whenever they could, from total damnation! Thank you for bringing and helping forge paradise across all universes! We look forward to tell tales of inspired youths by Goku's heroics...

END


End file.
